


Masterpiece

by vamptramp0348



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Hannibal Lecter, M/M, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Spooning, Top Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 12:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamptramp0348/pseuds/vamptramp0348
Summary: Hannibal is going to sing for Will and together they will compose a masterpiece.





	Masterpiece

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WykkedAsSyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WykkedAsSyn/gifts).



> Dedicated to Synnie for helping spark this lovely idea and just for all the chatting have done in such a short time about these two! <3

Watching you from across the room was like having a front row seat at the greatest show on earth. You charmed everyone in the room, be they man or woman there wasn't anyone immune to your infectious charm. I opted to sit this one out and let you sparkle and dazzle for the night, you have been after all dying to dress nicely and impress; I've just been wanting to lock myself up and brood. You've been patient with me which is very generous considering I threw us both over a cliff, you didn't have to stay with me but you did. I'm not going to pretend you didn't have your own selfish reasons but we both know the truth now, we're in love.

　

I watch you dance with some strawberry blonde tart as the music heightens in the room, she is smiling. And I know why, you're being affable and witty possibly even flirty. She is disarmed by your accent and taken in by those amber colored eyes, the way your hands touch her - sensual and knowing. I know how come it is you have been so successful as a serial killer, no one suspects you and why would they? You're the nicest man in the room and even though you could have blade to their throat the way you would whisper that you weren't doing this for evil reasons would calm them and the way the warmth of your hands held them they were surely lambs for slaughter and they had signed up for it. I know, I've been there and I'm still there.

　

When the music stops everyone is clapping and your strawberry tartlet is blushing from all the sexual heat built up between you two or so she thinks is there but I see the disappointment in her face as you thank her for the dance then peck her cheek basically a slap on the ass with "That'll do pig" and she trots off to the nearest restroom to gather her dignity then find another one. You shake hands with the gentleman who invited us to this party he longs to hear of your travels to Italy, he finds you absolutely fascinating - they all do but none of them know you.

　

I bore quickly of the niceties and I'm in dire need of another whiskey but you made me promise not to get drunk, I tend to get belligerent when I'm drunk. No, tonight it's about you and your need for elegance and all the finer things. We indulge tonight in your expensive tastes but once we're back home in our little safe house, it's not really little but it's modest to you; once I get you home you will do a dance for me.

　

It'll start with a nightcap that one final drink of the evening, then we'll take our positions and it starts out verbal. I'll tell you everything I absolutely hated and you'll go on and on about the food and you'll criticize the chef - this is where the foreplay begins. We will waltz as I remove every last stitch of your damn three piece suit all while you meander on and on about who you believe is an asshole I know you're taking note of who was rude and eventually they'll wind up in one of your recipes that would make the finest chef in France or Italy fall to their knees in praise of you.

　

I whisper "I don't care" and I know you want me to care about those details but I do not at least not right now. All I care about is getting you to dance to my rhythm, sing the notes of my song. From the first kiss on your neck you hum sweetly and I know I'm getting better every time when your strong hands grip the sides of my head, you despise not being the one in control. I'm enjoying this immensely.

　

Kissing your lips I taste Chateau Margaux, one of the most expensive red wines and it is divine. You moan as bite your bottom lip and drag it between my teeth, you invade my mouth with your tongue but I am the maestro tonight so I quickly capture your tongue and suck it. You're getting light on your feet doctor I feel the way you're buckling at the knees, I make you weak I always have. Everyone chooses to believe I was the one led astray, the poor empathetic being who was victim to you. But they don't know me, you know me and you saw me the way I saw you. 

　

It doesn't take much to push you back onto the bed and you're laying there fidgeting around on the comforter like a junkie in need of a fix, while I am undressing preparing myself as I am about to conduct an orchestra. "Will..." I hear you cry out I'm taking much too long for you because the alcohol is working quickly on your erection, seems you shouldn't drink so much even if it's one of the finest wines ever made.

　

I smile but it doesn't offer you relief because by now we have been together intimately so you know my bedside manner and how I enjoy the tease. You'd get up but the weight of the wine and the weakness I planted within you has you rooted, you are all mine and there is not a damn thing you can do to stop me. Finally I climb onto the bed and lay myself over you, placing my hands into yours and move them above your head as we share an indulgent kiss. Our tongues are in perfect harmony massaging around one another and our moans are synchronized, knowing that we want this and have wanted it for so long. We have been intimate too many times to count since we've arrived here but each time is still filled with agony as if we are still being kept apart or denying our feelings.

　

Our bodies are grinding together with a heated rhythm, tones of crimson and thoughts of fire are prevalent. I feel the firmness of your cock pressing against the cloth of my underwear I press back to torture you more and it makes you bite the inside of my cheek until I taste copper in my mouth. You withdraw your tongue tasting my blood with a smile "Heavenly" you whisper but when I move my face to the crook of your neck and tear my teeth into the side of your neck you gasp and draw your body up tighter around me, there really is no hurting you. I kiss the fresh wound I created licking up the blood then kiss my way down your body paying extra attention to your nipples and other sensitive areas. My hands move with me but arrive a shortly after my lips, I take your hardened member into my hand and flick my tongue across the tip and you make the most beautiful sound.

　

Rubbing my hand up and down your shaft until some of your semen drizzles from the tip you pant and groan, your vocals are all warmed up time to make you sing. I take big mouthfuls of your uncircumcised meat into my mouth, swirling my tongue around it you're arching your back and your head is at full tilt with mouth wide open you're hitting all the right notes. Coupled with my own moans we sound absolutely amazing together I know you will file this away in your memory palace and you'll dub your own soundtrack to it but for right now it's the most beautiful music I've ever heard or made.

　

The fellatio was just the beginning of our song and dance, when I spoon myself up behind you and enter your sacred kingdom that is my version of dipping you, the way I saw you dip that strawberry tartlet. I use my leg on your hips to lock myself to you as I give you every inch of me I feel the reverberation of pleasure vibrating throughout your body you're ready to really let it out. Give it to me my love, I need your sweet sounds as loud as you can project them. Exactly eight minutes in and you're laying back into me and your head bathed in sweat tilts and this is it you are ready to surrender to me and all the melodic tones of pleasure are played for the entire bedroom, it made our dog Buddy run but it was a masterpiece to me.

 


End file.
